once a year
by genripper
Summary: a request fic, shinn x lycus. strong sexual referances


_For those who actually read my works I would like to thank you for doing so, and also thank you for waiting so long for new pieces of work._

_This is a request from blitzultimate09 for his birthday, happy birthday blitz! _

Once a year

It has been a long time since the wars that brought the lines we call life together on interesting but never quite intermixing alignments. Today will be one of those days like it has been for the last 5 years, and I can't help but let my mind drift back to the past…to the first time it happened.

Everyone in earth and space had herd, seen, and talked about lycus kline, I was no different; the only difference between everyone else and me was that I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her on several occasions. She was everything everyone expected her to be no more no less prim, proper. And overly kind and affectionate.

This however made me sick; I have mixed feeling when it comes to her. Yes she is all of those things but also in my mind a traitor to her own kind, a two faces deceitful, antagonistic, yet beautiful women. Strange how despite how much I hate her I still find her strangely attractive. Not that not anyone faults me just about anyone would jump at the chance to get her to give them a little smile or wave.

Well at least this current assignment will prove mentally entertaining since I as well as many others are to provide security and act as her escorts on her visit to the plants as "humanities peace ambassador" . There are so many that my contact with her should be at a minimum thankfully, I don't know if I could keep myself from killing her with her endless ramblings of peaces if forced to spend any length of time together with her.

Hello shinn how are you, she said from behind me, and as I turned around she gave me one of her trade mark smiles.

Hello ambassador pleasure to have you here, I practically ground my teeth down to stubs saying that last part, Please this way you have an appointment at the ministry office. As she pressed on I fell back to the rear of pack following her and noticed everyone's eyes were fixed in one spot. At first I thought there was trouble then realized that they were watching lycus's tight ass move as she walk. I rolled my eyes a bit, and shook my head but did have to admit I did like what I saw.

Lycus went about her meetings stopping occasionally to shake hands, greet, and speak with various people along the way. This suited me fine and allowed me to distance myself from her quite a bit. It wasn't until late in the day just before I was to be relieved that I was ordered to spend time with her. She had just finished meeting with the defense minister who was proudly going on about the new ships and suits we had to protest ourselves with, which is in my opinion was a huge breach of security. She then said she would love a tour to see for herself and, apparently the minister decided I was the best choice to do this. I was less than pleased at this prospect for I had plans for tonight, although few knew it was my birthday. I and a few close friends were going to go out and drink ourselves into the blessed state of pure inebriation, and who knows I might not wake up alone in the morning.

Those plans seemed to be fading into the realm for yester year, for as the tour drug on the more she seemed to want to see. I watched the hands on time painfully drag on leaving long deep ragged cuts into my flesh. This continued for over two hours before I finally snapped and told her it was time to leave. She looked at me oddly and said fine after she visits the observation deck of our newest ship.

I reluctantly agreed and hurried her along to get this grueling, seemingly endless torture over with. We finally reach the observation deck when an explosion rocked the ship causing both the blast and bulk head doors to seal shut. I ran over to the communication desk and asked what was going on. They told me an explosion occurred on the ship next to us and we were to stay put till everything was under control and they could safely get to us.

What's going on? Is everything ok? She asked me.

I told her what they told me, I paused for a moment and then told her to just sit own down and relax when it was safe they would come and get us. And she did for a little while but then decided to keep badgering me with random and pointless conversations. I on the other hand was far more concerned what was happening outside. What caused the explosion? Are my friends alright? Were we under attack? These were the thoughts that kept racing through my mind while her relentless babble kept assaulting my ears.

WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THING GOING ON TO CONSERN OURSELVES WITH THEN WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU'RE GOING ON ABOUT. I finally screamed at her. The hurt look on her face caused a slight twitch of sympathy inside me for her.

I am sorry, lycus muttered weakly. I was just trying to be nice to you and learn more about you.

Get to know me why would you want to get to know me? Hell what makes you think I want you to. By now I would have thought how I feel about you would have been obvious. Damn what a way to spend a birthday.

It's your birthday? No wonder you're annoyed. You probably had plans with your friends and your girlfriend is going to be cross at you for missing it. Lycus said

I couldn't believe the gaul this women had I just got done yelling her about talking to me and that I obviously don't want her to know me and she plows on ahead anyway. Fine if this is the game she wants to play then fine I will play and play it any way I feel like. Yes lycus I did have plans with my friends, hopefully they are still alive to go out with later on. No I don't have a girlfriend but I also wasn't planning to wake up alone either. Dose that fill your curiosity about me now can we just be quite?

Well it's just I feel horrible that you are missing out on your birthday because of me. Unfortunately we don't have anything to drink but water, but you know you don't have to wake up alone.

Well you should feel bad if you hadn't…, it was at that point it dawned on me what she had just said. What are you talking about?

She never uttered a word to me; she simply stood up and started to slip off her dress. Lycus let her flowing dress fall to the floor and exposed there very petite body and drew close to me and kissed me ever so gently.

I was flabbergasted. This was unreal, it can't be happening, wait why can't it happen she put me in this predicament why shouldn't I get something out of it. I returned her kiss and wrapped my arms around her to undo her bra. She broke the kiss and smiled when that too dropped to the floor and she undid my uniform kissing my tight bare chest. I felt an odd sensation of amusement and contentment as we worked to get the rest of our clothing off.

Lycus dropped to her knees and began to work on me, starting at the tip she gently kissed her way to the base and softly nuzzled my balls. Then using the tip of her tong she went back up the length of my now pulsing dick and enveloped it with her warm soft lips. I have to say seeing that mound of pinkish hair bobbing up and down on me is one of the hottest things I have ever seen.

My hand when down and gripped the sides on her head as she kept going down on me, till I pulled her back just a I shot a rather large load into her open mouth and face. I couldn't help but have a smug look of satisfaction on my face as I thought, not so prim and proper now are you.

She was gagging a little and trying to clean herself up a bit as pushed her down to the floor and began fondling and caressing her body. I spread those wondrous legs and started massaging her as I nipped and suckled at her large plentiful breasts. Lycus started to moan and squirm a little in contented pleasure. I went down and opened her up I started to eat her out slow and deliberate at first working into a more erotic and pleasurable rhythmic with my tough as we went along. She wrapped her legs around my head is I sent her into a riptide of warm strong orgasms.

After she was done she let go of my head, I drew up on her about half way and told her the fun was just getting started. I used the plentiful lubricant she provided to coat myself and then slipped it in her. She arched her back and yet out a yell as I first entered her. I paused for a moment to let her adjust and then while looking to those glass like orbs she has for eyes I began a simple slow easy rhythm. She wrapped her arms around me and let out a little moan and then a whisper, "faster please faster" and I gladly obliged her. Her nails started to dig into my back as I kept picking up speed and depth with every thrust. I could feel myself getting ready to cum and could see she too was well on her way to reaching that same goal. Finally I couldn't hold back I more I let deep long shots fill her and yet didn't stop. I had this unyielding desire to keep going till she too released. It didn't take long with in a minute or so after I could feel her tighten around me and she just laid back with me on top of her gasping to air and smiling.

Later on, she told me besides me being good looking she loved the "bad boy" attitude I had and that's what made me different from her other lovers. We decided to do this once a year every year to celebrate and remember the "good will relations" we had established.

And so we have done this every year since then, and today will mark yet another year gone by and another glorious night. While I could never live with her or forgive her for everything she has done, but for one night a year I could overlook them.

Ah here she comes now; I can hardly wait to get started. Hmm what's that small package she seems to be cradling so closely….

Thank you all who have read this of course comments welcome. Blitz hope you enjoyed it, have a happy one and many more


End file.
